


Завтра повторим

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Очередной заказ; очередной монстр; неожиданные последствия.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 57





	Завтра повторим

**Author's Note:**

> Смешение книжного и сериального (Netflix) канонов, но автор ни в чем читателя не ограничивает XD;  
> Ранний период знакомства Геральта и Лютика;  
> *лядина — заболоченная низина  
> **[аир](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B8%D1%80_\(%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5\)), [пузырчатка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D1%80%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0_\(%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5\)) — растения, произрастающие в заболоченной местности  
> ***мочажина — топкий участок болота в несколько метров между кочками, грядами и т.д.  
> ****русалочья неделя — приходится на первую половину июня

— …лядина!

— Геральт, не ругайся, — не поднимая головы, заметил Лютик, что-то торопливо царапая на обрывке пергамента, кое-как пристроенном на коленке.

— Да, блядь, впереди лядина*, говорю! Смотри куда едешь! — Геральт, перегнувшись в седле, поймал практически волочившиеся по земле поводья и осадил Пегаса.

Опасно качнувшийся в седле Лютик ойкнул, хватаясь за луку. Подняв голову, он с удивлением обнаружил, что вместо приятно пахнущего нагретой смолой соснового леска впереди теперь раскинулась долина, сплошь изрезанная заводями и бочажками, кое-где соединенными узкими протоками темной, пахнущей гнилью воды. Здесь и там над остовками, поросшими начавшей уже буреть зеленью, торчали стволы погибших деревьев. Камыши печально шелестели на стылом октябрьском ветру. Дальняя сторона долины терялась в сизой дымке болотных испарений.

Лютик зябко передернул плечами.

— Напомни, на кого мы охотимся?

При слове «мы» Геральт иронично покосился в сторону барда, но тот не обратил внимания.

— Мавка, — ведьмак бросил ему поводья Пегаса, заставив мерина оторваться от сочных листьев какого-то вьющегося растения под ногами.

— А разве они не появляются только на русалочьей неделе****? — невнятно из-за засунутого в рот огрызка карандаша спросил Лютик, роясь в сумке в поисках другого листка.

— Если бы, — буркнул Геральт. — Вообще большинство мавок, русалок и прочих ундин, кого видят на русалочьей неделе, как правило, являются с пьяных глаз.

Лютик хмыкнул, пробежал глазами выуженный из сумки пергамент и продекламировал, вероятно, цитируя сам себя:  
— _Губ тех коралл,_  
_Что целовал —_  
_Слаще услады_  
_В жизни не знал._

Бард прикинул что-то на пальцах, зачеркнул строку и убористо надписал что-то над ней. Поводья Пегаса снова соскользнули на землю.

— Мне не хватает подробностей, Геральт! — Лютик продемонстрировал ведьмаку листок, где было едва строк двадцать. — Красочных описаний прелестных округлостей, обтянутых мокрыми рубашками, кувшинок в темных кудрях, печальной бледности…

Геральт вздохнул, закатив глаза.

— Лютик, ты же понимаешь, что мавки — утопленницы?

— М-м-м, — неопределенно потянул тот, что-то царапая на листке. — Что ты хочешь сказать?

Геральт посмотрел на его взъерошенные каштановые вихры, небрежно расстегнутую курточку и измазанный грифелем подбородок и, не ответив, слез с лошади.

Водяную нечисть ведьмак не любил особенно. Нет, не то чтобы он любил какую-нибудь другую — характер работы не предполагал. И все же водяные, ундины, кикиморы и прочие обитатели водоемов разной степени протяженности и глубины вызывали у Геральта ненависть даже более стойкую, чем та, что он питал к обитателям городских стоков и помоек. От нечистот можно было отмыться. В крайнем случае обновить гардероб, хотя каждый раз, как это случалось, выходило и накладно, и прискорбно.

Но необходимость сначала сидеть в засаде, поджидая утопленницу, а потом с большой долей вероятности лезть в воду холодной октябрьской ночью не вызывала в нем ни малейшего энтузиазма, несмотря на недавно обновленный запас эликсиров и обещанную неожиданно щедрую награду. Плотва, сочувственно фыркнув, боднула Геральта в плечо, и ведьмак, внимательно оглядывая заболоченную низину, погладил кобылку по умной морде.

Золотой диск солнца поблек, коснувшись нижним краем зыбкого марева на западе. Ветер морщил темную гладь стоячей воды. В камышах что-то шуршало. Геральт принялся распутывать завязки притороченных к седлу ножен.

— Ты в трясину полезешь? А Плотва? А я? — Лютик, очевидно, оторвался от того, что бы он сейчас ни сочинял.

— А ты с лошадьми вернешься вон туда к сосенкам, разведешь костер и, если приспичит до ветру, пойдешь не к воде, ясно?

— Но…

— Никаких «но», — отрезал Геральт и, немного смягчившись, пообещал: — Приволоку потом труп, будут тебе красочные подробности.

Дорогу приходилось выбирать осторожно — обманчивая растительность чаще скрывала бочажки с водой, чем твердую почву, кочки то и дело норовили уйти из-под ног, опираться на подгнившие стволы, готовые в любой момент упасть, было попросту опасно. Впрочем, забираться особо далеко Геральт не стал — мавка, по рассказам селян, держалась края болот, где можно было приманить и поймать неосторожного грибника или охотника.

Солнце кануло в сизую дымку, и сразу стало ощутимо холодней. Где-то в стороне пронзительно закричала выпь — в быстро сгущающихся сумерках звук получился тревожным, даже пугающим, и Геральт бросил взгляд в сторону мигающего за деревьями костра, надеясь, что Лютик слишком занят живописанием девичьих прелестей, обтянутых мокрой рубашкой, чтобы прислушиваться к голосам наступающей ночи.

Ночь была безлунная. В разрывах облаков, стремительно бегущих по небу, нет-нет да проглядывали льдинки далеких звезд. От воды тянуло холодом и запахом тины.

Появление мавки Геральт скорее ощутил, чем увидел. На долю мгновения ночь совершенно застыла, замерла, стих ветер, умолкли птицы, неподвижной стеной застыл частокол камышей, даже перестали лопаться пузыри болотного газа, поднимающиеся на поверхность одного из бочажков. Это длилось не дольше двух ударов человеческого сердца, а потом ночь вновь задышала, захлопала крыльями выпь, заскрипели насекомые в подгнивших корнях, а над головой ведьмака появились и снова пропали звезды.

Мавка стояла футах в десяти посреди безобидной на первый взгляд полянки, поросшей кустиками аира** и пузырчатки**, но на деле — среди мочажины***, куда Геральт едва не ухнул по дороге. Мавка была именно такой, какой живописало ее поэтическое воображение Лютика: густые длинные волосы спускались до ягодиц, длинная светлая рубашка, с высоко завязанным воротом облепила тело, узкое треугольное личико казалось преисполненным печали. Вот только Геральт знал, что этот зыбкий образ развеется как дым, стоит ей почуять живое бьющееся сердце.

Ведьмак склонил голову набок и позволил своему сердцу чуть ускориться. Треугольное личико медленно повернулось к нему, в тени глазниц блеснуло тусклым серебром, губки дрогнули. Ветер раздернул полог облаков над головой, и Геральт поднял голову, тоже давая ей полюбоваться на выбеленную «Кошкой» кожу и темные провалы собственных глаз. Мавка, оказавшаяся на три фута ближе, чем секунду назад, замерла. Мокрая рубашка пошла рябью, которая не имела ничего общего с ветром, фигурка на мгновение сделалась прозрачной, так что сквозь нее можно было разглядеть мелкие звездочки цветов пузырчатки. Геральт грязно выругался про себя и, занося меч, шагнул в воду.

Утопленница отшатнулась, снова обретая осязаемую форму, зашипела, обнажая сизые десны, утыканные мелкими треугольными зубками. Густые волосы пошли волнами, зашевелились, словно змеи, удлиняясь, потянулись к ведьмаку. Геральт, ушедший в мутную пахнущую газами и тиной воду по грудь, нащупал под ногой какую-то опору, оттолкнулся, выдираясь из бочажка, ухватил тварь за волосы и, в два движения намотав их на руку, рубанул мечом. Хватка отсеченных прядей, успевших туго обхватить его за предплечье, тут же ослабла. Мавка завизжала, уходя в воду и утаскивая с собой потерявшего равновесие Геральта.

Под водой пронзительный звук только усилился, отзываясь болью в барабанных перепонках. Мавка молотила ведьмака маленькими ручками с длинными острыми когтями, уже не столько стремясь добраться до горла, сколько пытаясь выбраться. Геральт перехватил ее за подол — истлевшая ткань расползалась прямо в пальцах, — и ударил как придется, тяжело, по-мясницки, перерубая тонкую девичью шею.

От темного облака крови в и без того взбаламученной воде было не видно ни зги. Геральт, костеря про себя всех злоебучих мавок, русалок, наяд и прочих водоплавающих тварей до десятого колена, нашарил отрубленную голову нечисти и в несколько неловких гребков оказался на поверхности, раскидав в стороны плоские листья кувшинок. И только там, отплевываясь от попавшей в рот тины, услышал храп лошадей и испуганный вскрик Лютика, раздавшийся куда ближе, чем должен был быть.

— К костру отойди! — крикнул Геральт, продираясь к берегу. Мокрые сапоги скользили по кочкам. Коварное болото за те несколько часов, что ведьмак, затаившись, поджидал утопленницу, казалось, полностью поменяло ландшафт. Там, где раньше были пятачки земли, темнели протоки, стволы деревьев на глазах уходили в бездонные омуты. В низинках, где хоть и по колено в воде, но худо-бедно можно было идти, на каждом шагу за ноги цеплялась какая-то ползучая растительность. В конце концов Геральт, закинув меч в ножны на спине, шарахнул знаком Аард сначала себе под ноги, потом в сторону мерцавшего меж стволами впереди костерка. Осока полегла, порхнули врассыпную мелкие пичуги, что-то протяжно застонало в глубине болота, но хватка на лодыжках ослабла, и он в полминуты выбрался на более-менее твердую почву.

Лютик, надо отдать ему должное, догадался выхватить из костра пылающую ветку и размахивал ей перед собой, удерживая на расстоянии бледную зыбкую тень в мокрой рубашке, облепившей тело, и с распущенными темными волосами. Мавка шипела, тянула когтистые лапки, но подобраться через огненный заслон не могла. Приближения ведьмака она не услышала — почувствовала по перемене в лице и позе Лютика. Обернулась, кривя в голодной злобной гримасе личико, но Геральт уже опустил на ее шею занесенный меч.

— Чертовы сестры, — пробурчал ведьмак, придерживая отрубленную голову ногой и отсекая все еще слабо шевелящиеся волосы. — Понятно теперь с чего в селе так расщедрились. Но предупредить-то нет — не судьба. Тьфу, пропастина!

Геральт пинком отправил вторую отрубленную голову к первой, оттащил тело к воде, швырнул волосы в костер и только тогда внимательно посмотрел на Лютика. Тот дрожал всем телом, с одежды его текло, попадающие в костер капли шипели на угольях.

— Ты чего весь мокрый?

— У-упал, — непонятно пояснил бард, бросая ветку в костер и не сводя глаз с мелких заостренных зубов на застывшем в оскале личике.

— Лютик? — Геральт подошел ближе, загораживая ему вид на тела и головы, и тот, заморгав, поднял глаза.

— Услышал п-плеск, — пояснил он. — Понял, что вы схлестнулись, и п-пошел п-посмотреть. А эта... это к-как выпрыгнет.

Лютика передернуло, зубы у него застучали, и он зябко обхватил себя руками, даже не замечая, что оставляет на нарядной светлой курточке разводы сажи.

— Понятно, — проворчал Геральт, стаскивая с себя мечи.

Плотва приветственно ткнулась губами ему в ладонь и фыркнула, учуяв запах тины. Пегас нервно косил в сторону трупа большим глазом, но ночь теперь была тиха и безопасна. Геральт потрепал обоих по холкам и полез в сумки.

— Снимай с себя все, — велел он, возвращаясь к костру — по крайней мере бард натаскал вдоволь веток.

— А? — Лютик поднял непонимающий взгляд, и ведьмаку не понравилось, как побелели у него губы.

Геральт развернул у костра скатку, бросил сверху пару запасных одеял и попону и потянул с себя тяжелую, неподатливую от воды куртку.

— Иди сюда и снимай с себя все, если не хочешь вконец окоченеть, — глухо из-за складок мокрой рубахи повторил ведьмак. Он отжал ее, вылил из сапог в общей сложности полведра воды, поставил их поближе к костру с наветренной стороны и снова поглядел на барда. Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами и не шевелился.

— Лютик? — нахмурился ведьмак, но это немного привело барда в чувство.

Лютик на окоченевших ногах подошел к костру, непослушными белыми пальцами возясь с застежками курточки. Геральт оставил штаны болтаться на бедрах.

— Иди сюда, — он отвел руки барда, распустил мелкие застежки, искусно спрятанные в швах по последней новиградской моде, и стянул с Лютика сначала курточку, потом рубашку. Бард судорожно вздохнул, когда ночной холод коснулся мокрой бледной кожи. Геральт накинул ему на голову и плечи одеяло и взялся за пояс штанов.

К тому времени, как мокрую неподатливую ткань удалось спустить до колен, Геральт почти что согрелся, а Лютик принялся более-менее осмысленно помогать. Оставив его выпутываться из сапог самостоятельно, ведьмак наконец стянул с себя остатки одежды и, закутавшись в одеяло, подкинул в радостно трещавший костер несколько веток потолще и нырнул под попону. Через несколько секунд ее потянули за край, и Геральт, заворчав, приподнял тот на несколько дюймов и практически втащил барда в маленький, уже начавшийся согреваться кокон восхитительно сухих одеял.

Лютик пискнул, потеряв равновесие, замер, как испуганный кролик, уткнувшись холодным носом в подмышку ведьмака и дрожа всем телом. Геральт устал, нахлебался воды и только-только начал по-настоящему согреваться, так что предпочел бы под боком что-нибудь потеплее. Кого-нибудь, мелькнуло в голове, и ведьмак подумал, что, видимо, устал сильнее, чем думал. Лютик клацнул зубами, и Геральт сочувственно скривился, хотя бард никак не мог бы разглядеть этого в темноте.

— Иди сюда, — повторил ведьмак, просовывая руку под бок Лютика и одним движением затаскивая его на себя.

Лютик издал звук, гораздо меньше походивший на писк, и затих, распластавшись на его широкой груди. Ладони и ступни у барда были просто-таки ледяные, так что Геральт обхватил его ноги своей, и придерживая одной рукой за поясницу, другой взял обе его холодные ладони и принялся медленно растирать.

Снаружи потрескивал костер, шелестели кроны деревьев, время от времени лошади переступали с ноги на ногу. Внутри маленького кокона, образованного их сплетенными телами, одеялами и попоной, стало совсем тепло. Лютик мало-помалу переставал дрожать, нос его, утыкавшийся ведьмаку в ключицу, уже не был похож на ледышку. Геральт чувствовал, что еще немного — и он провалится в дрему, когда бард вдруг завозился, хныкнул, а потом проехался губами и языком по его челюсти.

— Лютик? — Пробормотал ведьмак, силясь открыть хотя бы один глаз.

— Геральт, — лихорадочно прошептал бард, покрывая поцелуями его подбородок, нос и губы. — Геральт!

Ведьмак проморгался. Эликсиры еще действовали, и он без труда различил огромные, широко распахнутые в темноте глаза Лютика, его мягкий, блестящий от слюны рот и спутанные мокрые вихры, в беспорядке падавшие на лоб.

— Ты такой, Геральт! — меж тем продолжал бард, едва делая паузы между поцелуями. — Там, на болоте, когда ты вылетел из воды с мечом наперевес… Да на любой охоте! Ох, Геральт…

Лютик буквально присосался к его шее, и если бы он не лежал на ведьмаке и тот не слышал торопливого стука его сердца, то решил бы, что барда успел ненароком цапнуть какой-то вампир.

— Лютик? — пробормотал он и, когда бард вскинул голову, коснулся ладонью его лба. Тот не был ни чересчур холодным, ни горячим, стало быть, лихорадку и бред, как и спутанность сознания от переохлаждения, можно было исключить.

— Ты такой красивый! — промурлыкал меж тем Лютик, заставив Геральта снова усомниться в ясности его рассудка, потому что под эликсирами ведьмак был бел как привидение, не считая черных, как остывшие уголья, глаз. Зрелище скорее жутковатое, чем красивое, однако, судя по тому как бард впился в его губы, оно волновало Лютика в последнюю очередь.

— Я не жадный человек, Геральт, ты же знаешь, — простонал бард, утыкаясь лбом в его подбородок. — Но ты… ты… Я хочу тебя себе! Только себе одному, но ты конечно же… и это просто…

— Хм-м, — Геральт опустил руку, которой придерживал Лютика за поясницу, пониже, сжал упругую ягодицу и потянул на себя, одновременно подкидывая бедра. Лютик часто-часто задышал ему в шею, но по крайней мере умолк. У барда в паху все было горячо и твердо. И хотя самого Геральта эликсиры лишали возможности в ближайшие пару часов достичь того же, осознание успешно завершенной охоты, согревающее тепло разгоряченного тела, скольжение кожи по коже, тихие стоны и дыхание, обжигающее ухо, не сосредотачиваясь в паху, наполняли все его тело искрами странного, томного почти удовольствия.

Движения бедер Лютика стали хаотичными, он промычал что-то отдаленно напоминающее имя ведьмака, и Геральт скользнув пальцами ему между ягодиц, обвел пальцами сжатую дырочку, слегка надавливая, но даже не пытаясь проникнуть. Этого хватило за глаза — Лютик задрожал, замер, вцепился зубами в плечо ведьмака, и меж их животами стало горячо и липко.

— Геральт… Геральт… Геральт… — горячие выдохи обжигали свежий укус, одновременно распаляя и успокаивая саднящую боль.

— Хм?

— Звтра пвторим, да? — пробормотал Лютик. — Скжи, чт пвтрим..?

Геральт фыркнул, но бард уже крепко спал, сопя ему в ключицу.

Ведьмак шевельнул бедрами, чтобы еще раз ощутить влажное скольжение кожи по коже. Член дернулся, но и только. Разрядки не хватало, и в тоже время тело наполняло сытое удовлетворение, исходившее не из чресел, но откуда-то из груди. Сонная тяжесть барда действовала успокаивающе, и Геральт почувствовал, как от широкого зевка сводит челюсть.

— Еще как повторим, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза, и крепко уснул, зная, что с утра силы ему ой как понадобятся.


End file.
